


A Pirate's Life For Me

by windsorblue



Category: Ocean's 11 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	A Pirate's Life For Me

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[danny](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/danny), [danny/rusty](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/danny%2Frusty), [ficlet](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [o11](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/o11), [pg-13](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/pg-13), [rusty](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/rusty)  
  
---|---  
  
**title:** A Pirate's Life For Me  
 **fandom:** Ocean's 11  
 **characters:** Danny and Rusty  
 **rating:** PG-13ish, much like the movies  
 **for:** Pond and J. It was all their idea. ♥

  
"Y'know," Rusty says, leaning back into the plastic bench seat. He's got one arm sliding across the top of the seat-back, nonchalant-like, and his other hand is resting on his knee. Tattoo-side up, and Danny can't help giving it a little glance. It's easier on the eyes than the godawful shirt Rusty's wearing. "I always wanted to be a pirate," Rusty says.

Danny blinks, stares at the side of Rusty's face. "...what?"

"As a little kid. I wanted to be a pirate." Rusty turns to Danny, grins, and starts whistling along with the music.

"What for?" Danny says. Just as he says it the boat stops - they've passed the fake bayou and the lightbulb-fireflies and now they're just in the dark, and it smells like old chlorine and sweaty feet - and starts ascending a tall slope.

"What for?" Rusty repeats. "For the plundering, of course." Danny nod-grunts, and Rusty adds, "And it seemed like a good way to meet chicks."

Danny's looking at the side of Rusty's face again - the side of Rusty's grin - when the boat jerk-stops again. "Dead men tell no tales..." and then they're falling down the other side of the slope. Rusty's hand moves from his knee to the railing in front of them and when they hit the bottom of the slope they both get a dousing of water.

Rusty laughs and shakes his head around like a wet dog would. Danny frowns and starts wiping the water off of the lapels of his jacket with the palm of his hand. Rusty's watching him out of the side of his eye and smirking - goddamned smirking. "Don't say it," Danny says.

"I'm not saying it," Rusty replies. But he's still goddamned smirking. And Danny's no sooner stopped with the wiping-off than the boat starts to go up another slope.

"Goddammit," Danny mutters.

This time Danny catches the water in the face, and when he wipes his eyes off, Rusty says "At least this time it didn't get the suit."

"I thought we weren't saying it," Danny says.

"We're not saying it," Rusty says. "I'm just saying."

"You're saying I shouldn't have worn a suit today, is what you're saying."

"I didn't say that."

"You said it enough this morning."

"Yes, I did."

"I'm _comfortable_ in this suit," Danny says.

"You _look_ comfortable," Rusty replies, and Danny knows he means the opposite, but then Rusty's pointing off to Danny's left and Danny turns to look. "See, look - that right there is why I wanted to be a pirate."

Danny looks. "A forty-year-old pile of junk jewelry is why you wanted to be a pirate."

"If I were a real pirate, it wouldn't be junk jewelry," Rusty says.

"Right," Danny says. "You really wanted to be a pirate when you were a kid?"

"Sure. Didn't you want to be anything?"

"I didn't want to be a pirate."

"What did you want to be, then?"

Danny doesn't say anything for a few minutes; not until they get to the part where the pirate ship and the village are shooting at each other. "A ball player," Danny says. "I wanted to be a ball player."

"Yeah?" Rusty says. "What team?"

"The Cubs," Danny says, and Rusty nods. "Or the Red Sox," Danny adds.

"What about the Yankees?" Rusty asks.

"Fuck the Yankees," Danny replies.

"The Dodgers?"

"Fuck the Dodgers."

"The Giants?"

Danny pauses. "Maybe the Giants." He wags his finger at Rusty, slowly, once. "Maybe."

Rusty nods. "Why'd you quit?"

Danny frowns. He'd never told Rusty that he'd quit. Hell, he'd never even told Rusty that he'd _played._ "I played a little in high school," Danny says, and leaves it at that. And when Rusty nods, Danny asks, "Why'd you give up on being a pirate?"

"Seasick," Rusty says. "That's why I keep my larceny land-based."

"Ah," Danny says. And then, "You're not gonna...right now or anything, are you?"

"Nah," Rusty says confidently. A few seconds later he makes a noise like a dog getting ready to vomit, and when Danny turns quick to look at him, Rusty's back to smirking.

"Nice," Danny says.

"It ought to be - I've been practicing," Rusty says.

Danny shakes his head - thinks to himself that he's not doing this again - and when the ride ends and they get out, Rusty takes maybe half a dozen steps before he turns to Danny and says, "Wanna go again?"

Danny's about to say no, but Rusty _did_ always want to be a pirate. "Sure," Danny says.  


 

 


End file.
